Mario
So when I was 9, my parents got me a Super Nintendo with a copy of Super Mario World (SMW for short), I was so excited to play this game that my parents said was their childhood game, I wanted to experience what my parents used to play as a child, so immediately I put that cartridge in the Super Nintendo, and my parents left to go on a date and said that a babysitter is coming to watch me. So after completing the game, there was a secret world that I've unlocked, I was so happy, but then my game crashed, my babysitter said: "Aw that's sad, you have to start over now." I was furious, I had to start over. I was placed in a weird looking map, everything had eyes, and were looking at me, my babysitter was about to throw up, then images started to flash everywhere. Then Mario moved by himself on the level called: "No turning back." Mario's sprite has changed to normal to frightened. Then he went inside, then there was text saying "MARI0'S G0NE." Then the level showed us why we shouldn't have gone in the level, eyes were watching Mario as he moved, there were no enemies, no music, nothing, just eyes. Then Mario started to run and get faster, then the camera zoomed out and now we know why he was running, a black void was eating everything, and if Mario touched it, he would be sucked in by the void, the void made this screeching noise, as it was picking up speed, it was getting louder and louder until we have to turn down the volume that was at: 10. The Void was too fast, and sucked up Mario, as that was happening he was screaming like his body parts were being crunched. Then we went back to the eye map, and Mario was slowly decaying as we were losing lives. Then Mario moved by himself again to another level named: "Decaying slowly", then text came up again and said: "You're next MARI0." The level was kinda like the last one, but nothing was there at all, no ground, nothing. Just a void, then a goomba was there, I have never been so happy to see an enemy, but then the happiness slowly stopped, the goomba was smashed in pieces, then Mario walked by himself again to check on the goomba, then it jumped up and screamed, then a hole came out from the celling of the void, then a hand came and grabbed the goomba and it screamed louder, then the hole disappeared. Then Mario walked again, but into a castle, we didn't see anything happen in the castle but, we heard what has happened, one moment I heard Bowser say: "Mario! How is you're ass still alive?!" Then I heard him scream, I knew Mario has just killed Bowser, Mario came out with a Yoshi Egg, and the egg said: "Thank you! Thank you!" I also noticed he had dynamite in his other hand, he placed it by the castle and a wire was connected to it. Mario pressed a button and the castle exploded. Then a message appeared saying: "Victim #1. Eyeballs were unable to found, victim was found laying on their carpet, death {UNKNOWN}. But finger prints were found on the body." Then the credits rolled, and I threw away the cartridge.